Fueling nozzles for refueling an aircraft include “overwing” type nozzles and “underwing” type nozzles. The overwing type fueling nozzles are similar to a fuel or petrol station nozzles for refueling an automobile and include a spout that delivers the fuel through an opening above a fuel tank of the aircraft by means of gravity feeding. In contrast, the underwing type fueling nozzles are used when the fuel is pumped into the fuel tank of the aircraft through a single-point fueling port that is often located below the wing. The underwing type fueling nozzles are accordingly designed to be used with a dry break quick disconnect adapter. The dry break quick disconnect adapter allows the underwing type fueling nozzle to be disconnected from the adapter without spilling excessive amounts of the fuel by discontinuing a flow of the fuel through the nozzle when the underwing type fueling nozzle is not coupled to the adapter.
When using equipment for the refueling of an aircraft, it is frequently desirable to recirculate the fuel through the refueling system. The fuel may be recirculated through the refueling system to flush new hoses, following the replacement of a filter element, and for the testing of meters, additive systems, and interlocks, for example. The recirculation of the fuel may be accomplished by pumping the fuel through the fueling nozzle of the refueling system back into the fuel tank of the refueling system.
Many refueling systems already include or are easily adapted to include a dry break quick disconnect adapter acting as a recirculation inlet that is adapted to mate with an underwing type fueling nozzle to perform the recirculation of the fuel. Such dry break quick disconnect adapters are not adapted for use with an overwing type fueling nozzle having a traditional spout for delivering the fuel. Instead, the recirculation process requires that the overwing type fueling nozzle be placed into an inlet of the refueling system that delivers the fuel by gravity to the fuel tank of the refueling system. The recirculation of the fuel using the overwing type fueling nozzle may present a hazard in cases where accessing the inlet to the fuel tank of the refueling system is difficult such as when the inlet is located on the top of a truck-based tank. Additionally, the lack of a dry break interconnect between the overwing type fueling nozzle and the inlet may create the potential for splashing, spray, and the accumulation of fuel vapors, which also present potential hazards.
It would therefore be desirable to create an adapter for an overwing type fueling nozzle that allows the overwing type fueling nozzle to mate with a dry break disconnect adapter.